


First and Last

by Arrows_and_Bullets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, field mission gone wrong, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrows_and_Bullets/pseuds/Arrows_and_Bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Grant Ward had seen Skye, he pulled her out of her van. The last time her head was in his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

_Originally posted on Tumblr_

The first time Grant Ward had seen Skye, it had been when he had roughly pulled her out of the blue van she owned. It had been harsh to her, but he hadn’t liked her at the time. But after he got to know her, he grew to like the hacker.

But a year later, as bullets were flying all around them, he feared it would be the last he saw of her. It was them, Coulson and May in the middle of a gunfight, outnumbered by far and without available backup. The short brunette was already bleeding, and he wasn’t sure if it was from a bullet or a rough fall.

“Skye!” He called out as she fell to the ground suddenly. He dropped his empty guns and sprinted to her side, hands immediately going all over her face. “Skye, stay with us now. We’ll be out of here soon, just stay with me.”

“Grant?” She whispered, doe eyes flickering open at the sound of his voice. A faint smile brushed her lips as she looked at him. “Not sure if I’ve been shot, Robot. Something burns my stomach area.”

He glanced down at her stomach as she spoke, eyes widening at the sight. Blood had stained her shirt, and when he lifted it, he saw the bullet wound.

“Skye,” he choked, looking into her eyes desperately. She needed immediate medical attention, or she wouldn’t- he shook his head, unable to think about it.

“Grant,” she whispered, hand gently slipping into his. “It hurts.”

“Shh, I know,” Ward murmured, his eyes tearing up. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead, lips staying there for longer than necessary.

“Get out of here,” Skye urged softly. “Please, just go. Get to Fitzsimmons before-” a cough racked through her, bringing up blood.

“No,” he said, voice stronger than before. He gently squeezed her hand, knowing medical wouldn’t get to her in time. That he was going to lose his rookie. “Remember the first time we met?”

Her smile came back slightly as she tried to nod. “Yeah, and you were a tight ass?”

Ward rolled his eyes and sat down, gently moving her head into his lap. “Yes, that. I pulled you out of that blue home of yours, so angry. Then you flirted in a way in the interrogation room.” He paused, a tear rolling down his cheek. He wouldn’t have any more of those moments with her again. “The first time I met you, you were beautiful, and you still are.”

Skye smiled at him, eyes now glazed over. “Says you,” she whispered, but her voice sounded distant, like she was already gone. “My man of muscle.”

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead gently again. “This could be the last time I see you,” he murmured, not moving from his close position to her. “But Skye, I love you.”

Silence was the only answer that came from her, causing a frown to come to his face. “Skye?” He asked, gently pulling away and looking at her. She was limp in his arms, eyes shut gently and chest not moving. “Skye, no, don’t do this. Rookie?”

He felt her pulse as a sob racked through him. “Skye, please come back. Skye?” Ward shook his head, tears racing down his cheeks. “Skye, please. I love y-”


End file.
